


Parce que malgré tout elle était leur mère

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Minor Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [post-saison 5] Catra et Adora sont enfin heureuses, ensemble. Horde Prime avait été défait et l'univers libéré de son influence néfaste. Mais, il leur restait encore de nombreuses choses à accomplir et certains évènements à éclaircir.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Parce que malgré tout elle était leur mère

**Parce que malgré tout elle était leur mère**

_ Brightmoon, deux semaines après la mort de Horde Prime _

Catra s'était installée avec Adora après leur victoire contre le maître omnipotent. Beaucoup de gens lui lançait encore des regards noirs, choqués voir emplis de haine ou d'incompréhension, mais Adora l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle avait eu les même au début. Petit à petit, les autres membres de la rébellion se rendraient compte qu'elle avait changé. 

Depuis la fin de la guerre, elles n'étaient pas les seules à être devenues un couple. Paillettes et l'archer l'étaient également, ce qui avait occasionné quelques rencontres hilarantes. Cela avait été beaucoup trop drôle d'assister à la rencontre des leurs pères. 

Mais, Catra avait bien vu qu'Adora n'était plus elle-même, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, et cela la rendait dingue. Comme avant, lorsqu'elle vivait encore au rocher de la peur, la chatte avait prit l'habitude de monter se percher à des endroits inaccessibles. Enfin, en théorie inaccessibles, vu que … 

\- Catra ! 

L'ancienne hordienne sursauta et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant aux murs grâce à ces griffes. 

\- C'est toi, Paillettes. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive … Adora et toi ? Cela fait plusieurs jours qu’elle est continuellement triste et que tu t’isoles de plus en plus. 

\- Paillettes, lorsque vous avez décidé d'attaquer la flèche du grand maître, qui a décidé que Tenebra resterait en arrière ? 

\- C’est donc ça. Personne, lui répondit la reine, c'était son choix. 

\- Son choix, mais … pourquoi ? 

\- Je ne sais pas. Même si elle nous as aidé à partir de notre "mésaventure" au désert cramoisi, elle est toujours restée secrète. Je soupçonnait qu'elle est son propre plan, depuis son évasion, mais non. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous sauver, et pour te sauver. 

\- Tenebra était … 

\- Toi et mon père, vous ne l'avez jamais vue comme les autres. Car vous savez ce qu'elle a enduré pour en arriver là où elle en était. 

\- Je vais aller voir où est Adora, dit la chatte en se levant

\- Elle est partie vers la forêt, lui apprit Scintilla

\- Merci, Paillettes. 

Catra retrouva Adora non loin du phare, l’un des édifices construits par les fondateur, après avoir traversé la forêt en passant d’arbres en arbres. Elle aimait beaucoup ça, elle avait une impression de liberté qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant. En arrivant au-dessus d’elle, la chatte eu un sourire joueur sur le visage. 

\- Hey Adora.

La blonde, surprise par l’apparition soudaine de son aimée, sursauta et manqua de tomber par terre. 

\- Catra, tu m'as fait peur. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en sautant de sa branche d’arbre par terre

Sa petite amie baissa les yeux, triste, et lui montra ce qu'elle avait été chercher dans le cœur d'Etheria. 

\- C'est son masque. 

\- Oui, je comptais … je comptais aller l'enterrer au rocher de la peur. Tu sais, Kyle et Lonnie ont fait un travail extraordinaire là-bas. 

\- Est-ce que … je peux venir avec toi ? 

\- Oui, bien sûr. 

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent l'un des véhicules de la horde et se rendirent dans ce qui avait été leur chez-eux durant fort longtemps. Elle y avait des bons souvenirs, et des mauvais. Beaucoup de mauvais même. C'était là que Tenebra avait essayé d'effacer la mémoire d'Adora, pour lui faire réintégrer la horde de force. 

_ Drys, dans le même temps. _

Scintilla, après avoir discuté avec Catra, s'était téléportée dans le repaire d'Entrapta et Hordak. Entrapta et Hordak … elle avait toujours du mal à le dire. C'était déroutant, mais venant de la mécano tout l'était. 

\- Scintilla ! hurla la princesse en arrivant sur ces cheveux 

\- Entrapta. 

\- Flechdor et Adora sont là eux-aussi ? demanda-t-elle excitée 

\- Non, il n'y a que moi. Est-ce que … Est-ce que Hordak est là ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler. 

\- Je suis ici, dit une voix grave en arrivant derrière Entrapta 

\- Hordak, murmura-t-elle 

\- Des mini-cupcakes ? proposa-t-il 

\- Entrapta, c'est bien le vrai Hordak ? Pas le clone que l'on a capturé puis sauvé en allant secourir Catra ? 

\- Non, Faux Hordak est parti au pôle nord récolter des donnés. 

\- Oh … euh … Merci. 

La princesse attrapa l'un des gâteaux et le mangea. 

\- Délicieux, dit-elle

\- De quoi s’agit-il ?

L'ancien chef de la horde était surpris. Qu'une princesse vienne lui parler à lui était déjà une chose rare, alors cette princesse là en particulier, après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir. 

\- Cela concerne Tenebra. 

\- Je la connaissais mal, vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, princesse Scintilla. 

\- Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Lors de la bataille finale, elle est volontairement restée en arrière. Elle n'est pas allée aider Entrapta à pirater les puces et elle ne nous a pas non plus accompagnée au cœur d'Etheria. 

\- Parce qu'il vous manquait quelqu'un, une personne. 

\- Catra ? 

\- Oui, Tenebra voyait bien plus de choses que la plupart des gens. 

\- Alors, elle l'a attendue, mais comment savait-elle qu'elle reviendrait ? 

\- Je l'ignore. 

_ Le rocher de la peur, quelques heures plus tard _

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'ancien territoire des scorpions, Catra et Adora virent à quel point les choses avaient changé grâce à leurs amis. Kyle, Lonnie et Rogelio avaient vraiment fait de l'excellent travail, avec l'aide de Jasmine et Scorpia, pour remettre en état les lieux après les multiples affrontements qui avaient eu lieu. Rien que le dernier, provoqué par Doublia et la ruse de Scintilla, avait été d'une violence inouïe. 

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent une pelle chacun puis elles se rendirent au cimetière des morts, là où étaient enterrés ceux qui étaient tombés pour la horde, et elles commencèrent à creuser. C'était tout ce qu'elles pouvaient encore faire pour elle, après avoir été témointes, impuissantes, de son dernier sacrifice. À ce moment-là, elles avaient vu Light Spinner ressurgir une dernière fois, après tant d'années. 

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Cette nuit-là … 

\- Oui, je m'en souviens Catra. 

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle le savait ? 

\- Je pense ... oui. Sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-elle attendue ? 

\- Vieille manipulatrice, murmura la chatte 

\- Oui elle l'était, chuchota Adora en mettant les restes de son masque dans la tombe qu'elles avaient creusé

Elle rebouchèrent ensuite la dernière sépulture de la magicienne. Une fois leur tâche achevée, Adora passa ces bras derrière les épaules de sa petite amie et la prit contre elle. 

\- C'était ce qui te rendait triste, n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Oui, je … elle a tout sacrifié pour nous, à la fin. 

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Catra avait commencé à pleurer. Car malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la mort de celle qui les avait élevées toutes les deux. 

_ Brightmoon, la nuit suivante _

Adora et Catra dormaient ensemble, lovées l'une contre l'autre dans la chambre voisine de celle de Scintilla. Elles étaient heureuses ensemble, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversé. Elles s'étaient mutuellement déchirées durant plusieurs mois, mortellement même, pour au final réaliser ce qui les liait réellement l'une à l'autre, et cela, c'était grâce à Light Spinner. 


End file.
